No puedo decir Te quiero
by The lady Naruko
Summary: Desde el partido de la copa europea, Inglatera y Liechtenstein empezaron a tener una buena relación amistosa, pero ahí empezo a crecer algo más ¿Podrán decirse lo que sienten por el otro en una fria noche de invierno? Uk/Liech


**Pequeño drabble que se me ocurrio después de leer el nuevo libro de Paulo Cohelo "Amor"**

** Pareja: InglaterraxLiechtenstein**

** Declairmer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si lo fuera Japón e Italia se harian uno y tendriamos la mejor comida del mundo *¬***

-La persona que me gusta... le gusta alguien más-susurro la pequeña rubia

Era la mañana del 24 de diciembre y esta vez la nación de Inglaterra había decidido no ir a la fiesta navideña del americano idiota, como el le decia. No, esta vez decidio ir a visitar a la que se había convertido en una buena amiga para el, al pequeño Principato de Liechtenstein. Tenia entendido que esa noche la chica la iba a pasar sola debido a que los paises que conocia estaban ocupados. Hungria había salido a buscar "nuevo material" no sabía que significaba y no queria saber, Prusia se había ido a Italia a pasarla con el Italiano del sur (Para Prusia y Lovi :D), Belgica y Seychelles estarian en la fiesta de America y hasta su adorado hermano Suiza había desaparecido esos días con Austria.

Así que decidio ir a verla ya que el sabía lo que se sentia estar solo por esas fechas. Y hay estaban, los 2 solos sentados en una banca de un parque solitario sintiendo el frio de invierno.

-¿el te lo dijo?

-si... el mismo me dijo que tenia un mal de amor no correspondido

-entonces aun tienes oportunidad ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-no quisiera perder su amistad... si le digo lo que siento quizás se aleje de mi para siempre

-entonces sería un verdadero idiota por no valorar tus sentimientos-la nación inglesa miro al cielo nublado con una cara melancolica-eres muy linda, tierna, fuerte y amable, aquel que tiene tu corazón deberia sentirse muy afortunado, por eso deberias intentarlo

-...-se sonroja por lo que le dijo el ingles-gracias, pero no se si deba

-intentalo, si merece tu corazón no te lastimara

-¿entonces por que no lo intentas tu también? se que a ti también te gusta alguien

-yo solo quiero que sea feliz y si su felicidad es con otra persona lo aceptare

-estas siendo hipocrita sabes

-...

-el día en que tu se lo digas a esa persona yo se lo diré ¿te parece?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato viendo como todo el panorama se quedaba decierto. Seguramente todos estarian preparandose para tener una deliciosa cena de noche buena en familia, los niños jugarian con sus regalos mientras los adultos platicaban y bebian. Ellos aun siendo naciones, tenian sentimientos y aquello les causaba algo de tristeza ya que no tenian ese día con quien celebrar y ¿como celebrarlo juntos si ninguno se atrevia a romper el hielo con el otro?

-Apenas son las 3:00, aun puedes llegar a la fiesta de America-san si lo deseas

-no te voy a dejar sola

-gracias pero no me gustaria que desperdiciaras una celebración importante por hacerme compañia

-prefiero eso a oir las estupideses del idiota america o ser acosado por Francia... además me gusta tu compañia

-y a mi la tuya-se quedaron en silencio otra vez un rato pero esta vez no era tan incomodo pero ahora fue Inglaterra quien hablo.

-Estas haciendo que nieve-la chica miro arriba y vio efectivamente como comenzaba a caer copos de nieve-una nevada tranquila y no tan fria ¿significa que eres feliz solo con mi compañia?

-desde nuestro partido he sido feliz con tu compañia, eres el único con el que me siento agusto aparte de mi hermano

-y tu eres la única que me hace sentir agusto desde que America se independizo...¿encerio no le diras a esa persona lo que sientes?

-ya te lo dije, solo lo hare cuando tu lo hagas o si no tomare tus palabras como una mentira

-es un trato justo... eres tu

-¿he? ¿que soy?

-Tu eres la que me gusta-la chica se quedo sin palabras asombrada-Si fueras una flor seguramente no sería muy diferente a las demás, sin embargo, entre todas elegí una y esa fuiste tu

-¿no lo dices solo para que yo me declare?

-si y no... te lo digo porque solo quiero que finalmente puedas llorar y sonreir a libertad, aunque sea lejos de mi, pero es verdad que eres tu la que me gusta

-...entonces creo que no puedo cumplir ese deseo tuyo-el chico miro al piso-porque no puedo llorar y sonreir a libertad lejos de ti

-¿Qué?

-que la persona que me gusta eres tu, siempre fuiste tu-el chico abrio los ojos grandes-Me gusta el tú de hoy, no me importa el tú del pasado ni los errores que cometiste, porque el tú que me gusta, es el tú que conosco hoy

-... entonces... ¿puedo abrazarte?-esta asintio mientras se acomodaba para que su cabeza se recostara en su pecho (el del ingles) y este la rodeo con sus brazos fuertemente. Ambos se querian desde hace mucho pero por miedo a ser rechazados ninguno supo aquello y ahora resultaba que la persona que le gustaba al otro era justamente ellos mismos-te quiero

-y yo a ti-la chica paso sus brazos también por el y despegaba su cabeza de su pecho para verle-estas todo cubierto de nieve

-creo que deberiamos ir a tu casa, o terminaremos enterrados

-espera un poco más... estoy feliz, así que no sucedera nada, he resivido el mejor regalo de navidad de mi vida hasta ahora

-digo lo mismo-le dio un beso en la frente-aunque posiblemente tu hermano me asesine cuando se entere, quisiera que fueras desde hoy, no solo mi aliada y amiga, sino también mi novia ¿aceptas?

-claro que si-ambos sentian como la nieve seguia cubriendoles pero no les importo quedarse hay mientras se daban, el que sería, su primer beso, un simple pero lleno de amor y alegria-ahora si creo que debemos irnos, debo preparar la cena

-si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a cocinar

-¿cocinas?

-claro, todo el mundo dice que no lo hago bien pero en realidad soy muy bueno cocinando-se levantaron de la banca y empezaron a caminar tomados de la mano- así que tu pruebala y listo

Mientras en otro lugar, más especifico, en una cabaña en las montañas, cierta nación sintio como un choque electrico llegaba a su mente.

-Me llego un extraño presentimiento, por alguna razón siento ganas de asesinar a Inglaterra y también siento que Liechtenstein esta en peligro de ser envenenada

-Suiza deja de lado tu sentido del deber de hermano mayor y regresa a la cama-le susurro un pelinegro con anteojos.

**Fin**


End file.
